You'll Never Change Things
by But a Chance
Summary: The year is 2016, and Nick receives a surprise visit.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to CSI, but this story is mine.

This is number 3 in the song-fiction challenge from the CSIfiles site. The song was "The Change" by Garth Brooks. Words to the song are italicized within the story.

**You'll Never Change Things**

"The older we get, the faster time moves, two years turn quickly to five and five into ten…" Nick Stokes thought as he peered into the misted mirror of his steamy bathroom. He remembered a quote from a recently read book: _There is one kind of robber whom the law does not strike at, and who steals what is most precious to men… time (Napoleon I, Maxims, 1815.) _ When Nick looked in the mirror, he realized what a thief time became. The lines on his face were deeper now, the once toned flesh less buoyant these days, the youthful exuberance faded and forever tarnished.

"Nicky my boy, you've become old and jaded." Nick said to himself, as he considered the image reflecting back. Maybe turning forty-five brought this realization to light. Maybe he was tired and burned out. Maybe he didn't care anymore, or maybe it was none of those things. Stokes learned, long ago, the cost of the life he led. "Nothing really matters anymore. no matter how hard I work, the next victim lays waiting." Nick thought, as he began shaving another day's growth from his face.

2016…2016, if anyone told him ten years ago, he'd be Director of the Las Vegas Crime Lab he would have laughed. If anyone told him ten years ago, Warrick would be dead, Grissom and Sidle gone, Brass and Robbins retired, and Catherine leading a quiet, comfortable life, he definitely would have laughed in their face.

Few were left from Stokes' days as a grave shift CSI level 3. Greg Sanders was still working hard and currently supervised day shift. Wendy Simms proved to be an excellent Criminalist, and took over swing shift a few years ago. David Phillips was County Coroner now, and was well respected in the field. The Lab personnel changed markedly over ten years, many moved on, some retired, while others faded away, but the grave shift saw the most drastic metamorphosis. No one from ten years ago would recognize the team today.

Gone were the days of friendly wagers, Madden football on the X-box, and the annual, and proudly named "Geek-Fest." Complete with Sci-Fi trivia; and an endless run of Sci-Fi movies in the employee lounge. Gone was Greg appearing in some showgirl's headdress, meant for processing. Gone was Nick's favorite game "lab results karaoke" with Mandy. That was all in the past, a fond memory, but the past. Nick put away childish things long ago.

Ten years…ten years gone and past...ten years of everyone saying…_You'll never change things, and no matter what you do it's still the same thing. _Nick knew, long ago, it wasn't the world he was trying to change…_I do this so this world will know that it will not change me. _

Shortly after 7:30 a.m., Stokes arrived at the Crime Lab, and began another day of paperwork, budgets, office politics, and last but not least, catching bad guys. By noon he was ready for a quiet lunch, but the buzz of his phone kept him from doing so. He answered with frustration: "Stokes."

"Director Stokes, you have a visitor in the lobby." His administrative assistant informed him.

Nick didn't bother to ask who, he simply replied: "Ok, thanks. I'll be right there."

He approached the glass enclosed lobby, and saw a young woman with dark blond hair standing by the reception desk. At first he didn't recognize her, but when she turned full face he stopped dead in his tracks. Surprised, albeit stunned, he lost all ability to speak.

"Mr. Stokes?" The young woman asked. Nick shook his head yes.

"I'm sure you don't remember me, but I'm Cassie McBride."

Nick tried to regain his composure. "Wow…uh…Cassie…Cassie McBride? Is everything ok? Are you ok?" Nick worriedly asked.

Cassie heard the concern in his voice: "I'm sorry Mr. Stokes, everything is fine, and I'm doing well. I should have called first, but I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did that. What brings you to Las Vegas?" Nick asked, his composure regained, his curiosity piqued.

"Is there a place we could speak privately?" Cassie asked.

"Absolutely, we can talk in my office." Nick asked his administrative assistant to hold all calls, and led Cassie McBride away. Nick couldn't believe this was the same little girl he pulled off the sandy shores of Lake Mead eleven years ago.

Cassie couldn't believe she was speaking face to face with the man who saved her life. For years, she wanted to thank him; thank him with an adult voice, not that of a child. She wanted to tell him how much he influenced her life.

When they entered the office, Nick offered Cassie a seat and asked again: "So what brings you here?"

"Several reasons Mr. Stokes."

"Please call me Nick."

"Well Nick, I start Graduate school at UNLV this fall, and I wanted to allow plenty of time to settle in. I wasn't sure I'd be comfortable being so close to where **it** happened." Cassie explained.

"That's understandable, a wise decision. What's your major at UNLV?" Nick asked.

"Much to my Aunt and Uncle's dismay, I'm majoring in Forensic Science. They think I'm crazy for doing so." Cassie said.

"It doesn't sound crazy to me, but then again I'm a Criminalist. I can't believe you're in Graduate school already."

"I turned twenty-one a few months ago and not to brag, but I completed my undergrad in three years."

"That's fantastic, and it isn't bragging. It sounds like you're focused and determined, those are good qualities for a criminalist." Nick said.

Cassie smiled, bowed her head slightly and confessed: "You're the reason I decided to study Forensics. You changed my life, gave me justice, I didn't realize how important that was at ten years old, but I understand today. You protected me" Cassie stated.

"I was just doing my job" Nick replied.

"You did more than that, and you know it. I'm here today because of you, and I want you to know how thankful I am."

The years spun back to that October night, tears stung and threatened, but Nick swallowed hard: "I don't know why or how, but I knew you were alive. It was as if you were talking to me. I would have kept searching for you forever." Nick replied honestly.

Tears glistened in Cassie's eyes as she responded with equal honesty: "I knew my family was gone…dead, and I wanted to give up, but I kept hearing a voice telling me not to. I think the voice was yours."

"I'm not the type to believe in mysticism or psychic connections, but for some reason we were connected. I never experienced such feelings before, or since." Nick expressed.

"I haven't either Nick. My memories of that time are a bit hazy, but what I do remember has left a profound and lasting effect. I remember you going to the hospital with me, and you held my hand until my Aunt and Uncle came. You taught me, _as long as one heart still holds on, then hope is never really gone_. I want to be the person who offers up hope when all else is gone. I want to become a Criminalist so the world knows I survived the worst."

Nick bowed his head low, huffed slightly, and then raised his eyes to meet Cassie's. "I woke up this morning believing nothing mattered anymore, that I'd become old and jaded. Then out of the blue…you walked in here and renewed my faith. I suppose _this heart still believes_ after all."

"I don't think you'll ever realize the people you've helped, the peace you've given to the families and friends of murdered victims. Eleven years ago you saved my life, and I will never be able to repay such a debt. _One hand reaches out and pulls a lost soul from harm…they say what good have you done by saving just this one?_ Well I'm here today as proof of the good you've done, and I want to follow in your footsteps. Cassie stated.

"I'm humbled, but you have to understand, being a Criminalist isn't an easy life. You won't solve every case, and the ones you do can take a complete u-turn at the end. The evidence you spent days and months to find will be questioned and thrown out of court. There will be days when you'll make poor decisions, and follow wrong leads. You'll work double and triple shifts for little pay, and no recognition. You'll see the worst of humanity. You'll smell of death, literally smell of it. For every one you save, a hundred more die. I'm not trying to deter you, but you have to understand what its like out there. Is that the life you want to lead Cassie?" Nick pressed.

"I have no grand idea of saving the world, and I know the job is gruesome, the pay horrible, and the hours long. I know criminals get away, and there will be more losses than wins. You can tell me all the negatives, but if I save one person it will be worth it. Was I worth saving?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, absolutely yes, but Cassie you have to understand I've seen what this job does to people. It eats them up alive, and I don't want to see it happen to you. You were my beacon of hope years ago, and when you walked in here today you became my beacon once more. If you become a Criminalist, I fear that light will be snuffed out forever." Nick said sadly.

"Then I guess you're going to have to take me under wing, and teach me how to prevent it from happening. I want to pay it forward Nick, just like you have all these years." Cassie responded.

"You definitely are determined, and hard to argue with. I'll help you anyway I can, but you have to do something for me."

"Anything; anything at all" Cassie exclaimed.

"I want you to be absolutely sure this is the path you want to follow. I'd like you to intern here for the next few months; I'll show you the ropes, so to speak. Before you start school in fall, we'll sit down again and discuss your career path. I'm not trying to talk you out of being a Criminalist, but I do want you to understand what the job entails." Nick explained.

"Oh Nick, that would be great. I can't believe you're doing this for me, thank you. Thank you so much." Cassie responded with youthful glee.

Nick couldn't help, but smile at her exuberance, it lifted his weary heart. The saturnine thoughts from earlier in the day faded. He would guide and mentor Cassie to the best of his ability. He would protect her with his life, and keep his beacon of hope shining.

"Why don't we go grab some lunch, I don't know about you, but I'm starving?" Nick offered.

"I'd love to, but it's my treat." Cassie said.

"I've got this one, you save your money for school." Nick replied as they exited his office, and headed out to lunch.

Nick was quiet and contemplative as they drove to the restaurant. He was so proud of Cassie's accomplishments, her determination, and her will to survive and prosper. Maybe that was the connection between them, they were both survivors. A part of him prayed she'd change her mind about becoming a Criminalist, but the other part understood her need to do so. Nick and Cassie needed the world to know it did not change them after their lost souls were pulled from harm. They were survivors in a world that claimed you'll never change things.

The End…


End file.
